


bought by magus institude

by mlmshugy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmshugy/pseuds/mlmshugy
Summary: i am multiple white claws in  and im going to give el one of them with my extremely long arm that will stretch across all 48 in between states smiley face :) this is . the only way i will date. elias . this is . how we / win  . ... havent we? arleady :)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader
Kudos: 16





	bought by magus institude

**Author's Note:**

> i am getting another white claw. if i made problems...........................sorry. whiteclaw took my eyes like elias would <3 squish noise

y/n paced around her bedroom thinking of the day they’ll finally be happy. Their life was practically perfect. Y/N, they had s/c skin, think h/c hair, e/c eyes. Their family was a little above middle class. They were popular, but not Mean Girls popular. Their parents were nice enough and she had a little gray schnauzer named Pepper. Y/N literally had it all. But they weren’t happy. Y/N always felt as if there was a missing hole in their chest that could never be filled. Even chocolate, their secret true love, wasn’t enough to close the emptiness she too often felt. Kuggs, Y/N’s best friend, had an idea that all Y/N needed was a little love. But honestly, they had enough love to go around. Y/N had a different theory: Adventure. They believed their heart craved adventure. And their perfect life never seemed to change or become a challenge. Y/N’s dream to live a life like a thrill ride was never fulfilled.

“I want to try something different. Something extravagant!” They thought out loud wistfully. “Maybe I’ll dye my hair! Or change my name to Barnabas! Or become a tap dancer!” They said as they fell onto their bed with grace. “Mm, no. That’s not good enough. Im going to..” Their voice drifted off as they grabbed Pepper from off one of their throw pillows. They grabbed him by his two front paws and whispered, “I’m going to blow your mind Pep.” Then they fell back onto the bed and slept like a king.  
\- the next day-

Y/N woke up to Pepper licking their face, smearing his saliva across their cheek. Pushing him off their face with one hand, they propped themself on one elbow and smiled at their dog, “You nasty flea!” They laughed. “Woof!” Pepper barked in return, wagging his tail like crazy. Another laugh tumbled off their lips as they got up and wiped their cheek with their sleeve. 

After getting ready and eating breafkast, Y/N left the house and biked the short distance from the block their house was on to richmond High School. There they met up with Kuggs and together they went to first period where Y/N took a seat next to their boyfriend Len Kagamine. Y/N had met Len while in Ohio on vacation during Len spring break and they had just clicked. It turned out that had just moved to Richmond and they instantly started dating. It had been almost a year since then and their relationship was still a joyride for Y/N. “Hey what’s up babe!” He smiled his perfect smile at them. “The sky..?” They pointed up. “Wow.” They laughed in unison. Len reached his hand under the desk and intertwined his fingers in theirs.

-after school-

Y/N hugged Kuggs goodbye and walked to the bike rack. They noticed something peculiar posted by their bubblegum blue bike. “Hm?” She reached for a paper stuck into their bike tire. “Must’ve gotten blown in here by the wind.” Y.n reasoned. She stuffed the apper into their pocket without reading it and hopped onto their bike. 

After doing homework Y/N put on their pajamas and got into bed with a good book. They have pretty much every afternoon free to do whatever until dinner time so they liked to get comfy beforehand. It makes life easier. Later when Y/N puts their book down, they notice the paper they stuck into their sticking out from their pants that are sprawled out on the floor. Curiosity gets the best of her and Y/N can’t resist the urge to find out what the paper says. They crawls out of bed and picks up her pants. It looks like a flyer of something. Probably prom. Those flyers have been plaguing school grounds or at least a month now and it’s logical that this might be another one. However Y/N pulls tghe mystery oaoer out anyway and reads out loud, “Sell your life to a Eldritch CEO. Close your eyes, picture a eldritch CEO in your living room, picture lots of money and wish to be sold to someone because why not?” Y/N looses it and howls out in laughter. “This is the stupidest thing ever!” They yells between laughs. Y/N falls to the floor and rolls around snorting like a pig. “This cannot be for real!” They continues to choke on their own saliva tfrom how hilarious this paper is. Sllowly, they collect themself and re reads the paper before erupting into another fit of laughter. Y/N deicdes to put the paper away from before they starts to laught for their own sake. The paper is stuffed into a random drawer never to be seen again

-some time that is later-

Y/N wakes up in the middle of the night after the weirdest dream ever. They have actually done what the paper said to do and it never came true,, It sounds stupid but something about the dream seemed weird. “Eh.” Y/N shrugs it off and falls back asleep.

(Y/N POV)  
I was asleep when my mom came into my room, packing my clothes for me in my new Aeropostale suitcase. “Mom what are you doing?” She looked at me and sighed, putting her cigarette on her hand. “He is here” I was confused. I was confused. I rolled out of my light purple comforter and ruffled my long thick h/c hair. “Who is?”  
“Your new owner.”  
“Dafuq?! What do you mean my new owner?” I throw my hands up.  
“You know.. The ones you sold your life to last night..”  
“You mean in my dream? Mom, this is a joke, right?” I don;t know what to make of my emotions at the moment.  
“I wish hun. No off you go. He is waiting for you in the living room.” She hands me my suitcase and waves me off. Who is this lady and what did she do to my mom? Who did I “sell” my life to and where am I going? How much money did I get for selling my life? Where is Pepper?All these questions swivel around in my head mean while I make my way down the hall. I see who my new “owner” is and my suitcase falls to the floor with a thump. An aging, but shockingly smooth looking man in a sharp suit with perfectly styled hair with irislike tattoos and accessories that look like the cost my entire college tuition. IS THIS ELIAS BOUCHARD??? “Hello, I am Elias Bouchard. Your new owner.” He answers.

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is strongly influenced by the original, Bought By One Direction by isamoose on wattpad go show them love come to brazil. Though they might be homoephoe


End file.
